


One Direction M/M One Shots

by Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anything really, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, I need help, Love, M/M, OT3, OT5, One-Shots, Sad, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, happy endings, idk how to tag, prompts, sad endings, send me prompts please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016/pseuds/Stylinson_Gem98LAX2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1D one shots prompts and just ideas that came to my head. comment prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Send me promts!!  
Email: ao3prompts365@gmail.com


	2. Zouis - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you ever thought about giving rimjobs? Like, really."  
> And Zayn feels like this should be weird, but it's Louis, and he's still trying to wrap his mind around the haze.
> 
> Or, Louis and Zayn are getting high and it leads to sex.

"Have you ever thought about giving rimjobs? like, really." Louis suddenly says, causing Zayn's eyes to open and breaking the silence that had passed over them since they finished the blunt.

And Zayn feels like this should be weird, but it's Louis, and he's still trying to wrap his mind around the haze.

"Not really. Why?" Zayn replies, closing his eyes again.

"I don't know. I've been kinda curious about how they feel, but never really giving one. I imagine it being weird, like literally kissing someone's ass."

"I mean, I'm kind of an ass guy myself but never brought myself to go down on one."

"But aren't you curious?" And Zayn doesn't know when Louis got this close, but he can feel his hot breath on his ear and smell the stench of weed on his breath, and, suddenly, the room is too hot.

"I-" Zayn doesn't know how to respond. He knows that he has always thought that Louis' ass in his tight jeans looked enticing. And Louis has always had this magentic energy about him. Living with Louis for the past two years in uni has definitely gotten Zayn a bit curious, but Zayn chooses to ignore it all, ashamed. Ashamed of his feelings that he was raised to think were wrong. "I don't know."

And Louis is a little shit, because he knows that he does this on purpose. Struts around in his tight jeans, swaying his hips. "Accidentally" grazing over Zayn's cock when they cuddle. Plopping down on Zayn's lap when he knows that there are more than enough available seats in the room. but he would never admit it. He knows how Zayn was raised, but he just wants him so badly. He's grwon tired of watching Zayn bring random women in and out of their apartment every night. Hearing the pounding and annoying high-pitched moans as Zayn pleases his lover for the night. So, he's being subtle.

"I'm straight." Zayn says, halting Louis' thoughts. 

"That doesn't mean you can't experiment"

After Zayn stays silent a few moments, Louis releases an exasperated sigh. He's grown impatient now and clambers up into Zayn's lap, straddling his hips.

Zayn's hand immediately go to Louis' thighs. He looks down and his hands splayed over his thuck thighs and, suddenly, his pants are too tight. He bites his lip looking back up into Louis' bright, bright blue eyes. 

"Lou-" But he's cut off by a kiss. He hesitates, but reciprocates before he can think too long on it. 

Louis immediately starts moaning and grinding down on Zayn's lap. Zayn grabs his hips and guides him to go faster. Louis starts to take off Zayn's shirt and soon enough they're both down to their underwear and grinding against each other on Zayn's bedroom floor. Zayn suddenly flips them over, Louis on his back, and grinds down harder, beginning to place kisses down Louis' neck, leaving marks in his path. He starts to go lower suckling on Louis' nipple twisting the other with his thumb and pointer finger, causing a deep moan to leave his throat. Louis cards his fingers through Zayn's silky smooth hair, arching into the touch.

"Fuck, Zayn."

Zayn's hand travel lower down Louis' body, and it's then that he notices that Louis is not wearing boxers like him. Instead, he sees grey things with white laced trim with a tiny bow in the front, Louis' hard dick sticking out of the top. And if that isn't the hottest thing Zayn has ever seen, be doesn't know what is.

"Oh my- fuck Lou, you-" Zayn just gapes at Louis with his lust-filled eyes, and Louis has the mist shit eating grin on his face. Zayn takes him by surprise when he suddenly flips him over on his belly, pulling his hips up until he's on his knees and just manhandling him. And apparently Louis has a particular kink for being manhandled, because he lets out the loudest- and sexiest- sound that Zayn has ever heard. This encourages Zayn, and he takes to slowly caressing his hand up fron Louis' thigh to his ass cheeks, and spreading them ass he rubs them. 

"Zayn, please." He's not quite sure what he's begging for, but he just wishes Zayn would do something, anything. But Zayn is too mesmerizing by the lace clad ass in front of his face to react to Louis, so he continues to slowly rub his ass and slides the thong to the side, staring at his tight little hole. He goes right back to caressing and seperating his ass cheeks, then suddenly licks one long stripe up Louis' crack, causing Louis' constant moans to grow louder. 

Zayn then realizes that he doesn't want those noises to stop, not now, not ever. He begins suckling on Louis' little asshole, occasionally poking his tongue in. 

"Shit, Zayn. More." Louis pleas, and Zayn decides to stop teasing and pushes his tongue into the tight hole. 

"Oh my God." Zayn is practically fucking him with his tongue at this point, and this shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, but he has Louis -Louis fucking Tomlinson- moaning his name, and fuck he needs hi cock in him now. 

"Do you have any lube, babe."

"Um- yeah, yeah." Louis says, still in a daze from his high and Zayn's hot, wet tongue in his hole. He gets up to get the lube from his nightstand drawer and quickly takes his place back by Zayn, on his back this time. Zayn takes the lube and slicks up his fingers, wasting no time in sliding his finger in Louis. 

"Relax, babe," Zayn kisses Louis' lips softly, and Louis immediately stops clenching around his finger, and releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Zayn takes the opportunity to add another finger and begins pumping then in and out. 

"Zayn," Louis says, and Zayn looks up at him and notices him making a motion with his fingers. It takes him a second to realize what Louis was suggesting but when he does and he repeats the motion, he feels something inside of him. He doesn't know what it is, but, by the sounds Louis are making, he knows that he probably wants to keep his fingers there forever. 

"I'm ready. Just fuck me already," and who is Zayn  
to say no to that? He quickly removes his fingers from his hole and lubes up his cock. 

He hesitates at first but when Louis lets out an impatient whine, he pushes in, not stopping until his hips are touching Louis' ass. He looks down at where they are connected and thong still on Louis' hips, then back up at his face. It's then that Zayn thinks that he might be a little in love with this boy underneath him with his eyes closed, mouth agape, and eyebrows furrowed - and he looks so blissed out and gorgeous and Zayn can't deal. They both moan at the exact same moment.

"Move," Louis rasps out. Zayn akmost doesn't catch what he says because he is so oost in how he feels aroubd him and how sexy his voice is and how he looks so blissed out underneath him and -oh. He finally moves and Louis is so tight, he knows he won't last long.

"I'm not gonna last, Lou,"

"Fuck. Touch me,"

Zayn palms Louis' dick through his underwear and he tried to last longer but the way Louis clenches around his dick has Zayn coming in him instantly. His hips stutter in their movement and he fills Louis up, causing Louis' orgasm to hit. Zayn pulls out, watching his cum leak out of Louis' stretched hole. He catches some on his finger and brings it to Louis' mouth. Louis sucks the cum off of his finger, and Zayn has to look away in fear of getting hard again.

"We should clean ourselves up"

"Later. I'm tired."

And they fall asleep like that.


	3. OT5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is extremely small compared to the other guys and they find it endearing and kinda hot. And he may have a thing for being manhandled. And no honest person in the world can say they haven't had a wet dream about Louis' ass.

Liam is in the gym when it first happens. Louis walks in while he's on the treadmill wearing only his boxers and a pair of socks.

"Liamm," he sing-songs as he strolls in, "would you be a gem and lend me one of your sweaters?"

Liam doesn't question, because, really, it's Louis, and tells him to go get one from his room. What he does not expect, however, is when he heads back upstairs from working out and Louis is moving around the kitchen _only_ his hoodie with the socks and boxers that he was previously wearing. The sweater falls just above his knees, and he has the sleeves rolled at least twice and they still go over his wrists. He is just bouncing around like a small child, "tasting" -but really taking too much to be just tasting- whatever new recipe Harry's decided to bless them with tonight. When he strolls over and sticks his finger in the pot, Harry swats his hand away, but Louis, being Louis, gets some of the sauce anyway and sucks on his finger to taste it. Harry, growing frustrated, picks Lou up and places him on the counter and begins chastising him in the nicest way possible, because he's Harry.

"Well, at least it's good. You get a second opinion, see." Louis retorts childishly. Harry just sighs in reply, noticing Liam in the doorway.

"Li, can you come taste chicken, or what's left of it," he shoots Louis a look out of the corner of his eye, "and tell me if you like it?"

"Sure, Haz," he chuckles, looking amused by the scene that just played out before him. When he goes over to get a bite, Louis jumps on his back, startling him, but he catches him regardless.

"Jeez, Lou,"

"Harold's being mean to me, Lili," Louis pouts with his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Lou."

"Take me to my bed. I'm gonna go cry."

"You're so overdramatic."

"Am not." Liam rolls his eyes at that.

"Hop down, love. I need to go shower."

"Damn right, Li. You sweat like a pig."

"I was working out, unlike you."

"I don't need to work out to prove my manilness, Mr. Steroids." he says, poking at Liam's biceps.

Liam ignores his comment and just begins walking upstairs to his room with Lou still on his back. Once in the room, he falls back onto the matress, with Louis underneath him. Louis makes an 'oomph' sound underneath him and whines in protest.

"Get off of me you oaf."

"Take it back," Liam flips over, pinning Louis underneath him with Louis legs on either side of his waist.

"What?"

"I'm not on steroids. Take it back." and his tone is demading, but his lips have that natural pout to him with his eyebrows scrunched like a kid throwing a tantrum. So, Louis' not at fault for not being able to take him seriously.

"Oh, Liam. You're like a big teddy bear." he says in a baby voice and squeezed Liam's cheeks.

"I'm serious, Lou," Liam says and grabs Louis' wrists to hold them above his head, "Take it back."

"What if I don't?" Louis responds with a challenging tone. Liam squeezes his wrists tighter as a threat.

"Take it back, Lou." His voice gets deeper, like he really means it, and -fuck- Louis has to hold back the moan about to escape his throat.

"Fine, if it will make you happy. I take it back."

"Apologize."

"Li-"

"Ah," Liam quickly cuts him off, "aplogize." 

Louis knows he is just messing with him because of the grin on his face, but he's desperate to get Liam off of him before he notices the hard on he's sporting underneath his hoodie. 

"I'm sorry."

Liam looks pleased and gets up to go get his shower. Once in there, he wanks off to the thought of Louis drowning in his sweater while he fucks his tiny body. After that, it becomes a thing. Whenever they aren't busy, Liam would give Lou one of his shirts or hoodies to wear around the house. He is constantly checking out Louis' ass, or reveling in the fact that he is just so  _tiny._

After a few weeks of just walking around and sneaking glances, Liam takes it a step further. They're all lounging around on a hot day, watching some horrible film that Niall picked up on his way home. Louis is laying on his stomach with his head in Liam's lap, wearing the same hoodie he was wearing that first day with a tight boxer briefs. Harry's on the other side of Liam shirtless with his head on his shoulder, nearly asleep, with Niall and Zayn on the love seat spooning. Liam begins to massage Louis' back, noticing how his hand takes up nearly covers all of it. His hand starts to drift lower towards Lou's ass and he hears a moan coming from him. He bites his lip as he moves his hand to start massaging and kneading at his ass. It's then that he notices the small movements Louis are making with his hips, rutting against the couch. 

Liam immediately takes action and picks Louis up under his arms to place him in his lap. The sudden movement causes Harry to pick up his head and become alert. He looks at Liam and the way he's looking at Louis, his pupils blown wide, mouth agape. He looks like he wants to devour the small man. He watches as Liam moves his hands down to Lou's ass, pulling him forward to rut against Liam's crotch. Louis gasps as his head falls to Liam's shoulder and starts moving is hips more frantically. 

"Fuck," Liams rasps out, seemingly in a daze at the beautiful boy on his lap, "Harry-" he says, getting his attention.

"Isn't he gorgeous?"

Harry just looks amused as he runs his fingers through Louis' hair to pull his lips to his. Harry means to give him a peck, but Louis pushes back into his lips forcefully until they're full on snogging right in front of Liam's face. 

"Fuck, get behind him," Liam orders Harry.

Harry moves behind Louis and places both of his hands on his ass, pushing Liam's out of the way. Liam moves his hands to his hips to get him to slow down, getting a whine from him in response. 

"Gotta slow down, baby. Don't want you cumming just yet," Liam tells him, giving him a peck of reassurance on his lips. 

Harry stops kneading his ass, then, and pulls him off of Liam to take the sweater off of him before placing back on Liam's lap. Louis goes back to slowly grinding down on Liam feeling how hard he is. He moves his hands down to let Liam out of his jeans. 

"You're so big," Louis says, gaping at Liam's impressive size as he wraps his hand around it. He doesn't notice that Harry pulled his boxers down until he feels something warm and wet on his hole. He moans loudly, arching his back into the the touch and accidentally squeezes Liam's dick in his hand, eliciting a moan from him, too. 

Harry flattens his tongue on Lou's hole, leaving it wet. He starts to slowly poke the tip of his tongue inside. At that, Louis moans louder and begins thrusting his hips to get closer to the touch, essentially fucking himself on Harry's tongue. 

Niall steps next to Harry to hand him lube, catching him by surprise. He pulls his head back -earning a whine from Louis- to see Niall standing by him naked and Zayn on the love seat stroking his dick. Harry just smirks and starts slicking up his fingers. He puts his tongue back into to Lou's hole, adding his middle finger and pumping it in and out. Louis moans loudly, but he's quieted by Liam kissing him.

"Fuck, Lou. Slow down. I don't wanna cum yet." Liam says.

Louis stops stroking Liam, still whining from Harry opening him up. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Lou," Harry says, "Then, the guys will each have a turn with you. Okay, babe?"

"Yes, fuck, Harry. Please."

Harry stands up, slicks up his dick, and starts to slowly enter Lou's hole.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

"Oh my-Haz. F-fuck me."

Harry starts thrusting into Louis, slowly at first, but picking up the pace. Before he knows it, he feels that intense -yet familiar- feeling in his stomach. 

"Fuck, I'm close. In or out, babe?"

"In, please."

The desperate tone in his voice has Harry coming instantly, filling him up with his warm seed. Harry looks over just in time to see Zayn cumming all over himself.

"Go help Zayn clean up, baby."

Louis stands up shakily and heads over to Zayn, but is stopped by Harry first to have a heated make out. When Harry lets him go, he gets to Zayn and drops to his knees. He immediately starts lapping up the cum from Zayn's stomach. Once he's done he moves down to his soft prick, taking it into his mouth to clean up all of the cum from it. 

"Fuck, Lou," Zayn hisses from over sensitivity, pulling Louis' head off. Louis just smirks and stands up, heading to Niall -who's sitting next to Liam- and sits on his dick, bottoming out in one go. He starts bouncing on his dick at a quick pace, using Harry's cum as lube. The sounds are filthy -the high pitched moans coming from Louis along with the occasional yelp when Niall spanks his ass, Niall's low grunts, and the squelching sound of the cum where they're connected. 

"Fuck, Lou. You're so hot," Niall moans, throwing his head back, "You gonna cum like untouched, baby. Show us how much you love cock."

"Fuck, ye-Niall, please," He moans loudly in response.

One more slap to his ass has Louis cumming all over himself and Niall's tummy. Niall follows right after, releasing inside Louis' hole. Immediately after, Liam picks Louis up and laying him on the couch with his chest on the armrest, ass facing Liam. Liam lies over his back, covering him completely with one arm wrapped around his waist before he enters him slowly. Once he's fully sheathed inside him, he slides his hand up the smaller boy's chest to his neck, pulling his head up to place a kiss below his ear.

"You okay, babe?" He asks, becoming worried by Louis' silence. He only gets a whimper in response. Liam starts with shallow thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm Louis. 

"This okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Harder, Li."

Liam pulls out until just his tip is in, then thrusts back in with enough force to push Louis' small body forward. He continues this as he moves a hand down to stroke Louis small dick, getting it hard again. 

"I need you to cum again, baby. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy." Liam groans at this and speeds up his thrusts, still holding Louis to his chest.

"Fuck, yeah. Cum for Daddy."

Louis becomes a writhing mess underneath him, moaning and whimpering, repeating 'Daddy' relentlessly. 

"Gonna cum, baby. You close?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Fuck"

One last thrust has both boys cumming at the same time. Liam pulls out carefully and picks Louis up. He carries him to his room, the other following, and they all cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I suck at endings. And writing, really. I just suck. Don't look at me.


End file.
